xwing_miniatures_second_editionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:I'll Show You The Dark Side/@comment-85.221.140.134-20190907125720/@comment-454133-20190907204644
Depends on a lot of factors. There really isn't a "one size fits all" answer. The most generally useful one is , because most ships don't do well with that much stress, and there's no way out: it just dumps stress on them instantly. They might not care all that much in some circumstances, but usually dropping 2 stress on a victim inhibits them quite a lot. Just beware of the game's few stress eaters like Ten Numb, who may respond to being stressed by shooting you harder. ;) If the enemy relies on dice mods (other than force) for their attacks, can pull their teeth out for at least a round or two. That messes up quite a few ships that rely on focus tokens, locks (particularly munitions ships), ship abilities (e.g. TIE Advanced x1), etc to have some bite. Just keep in mind that adding dice before rolling is not dice modification. Anything that adds dice results after rolling, changes dice results, spends results, etc is shut down by this. Since most ships are on the table at least partially for their red dice contribution, this is pretty generally useful. And it'll keep affecting them until they devote an action to its removal. can be more situational. Its main value is making the opponent a lot more cagey about plowing through obstacles, which is great if your foe brought gas clouds and likes to fly through because the harm is so low normally. It also cannot be repaired with a simple action, so it'll affect them for the rest of the game. If you are running a pretty dense obstacle field and like to fly so you draw them in, this can worsen their day. Finally, I forget how it was ruled, but it may also mess up ships that normally like obstacles, like Vulture Droids and Dash Rendar. I believe they're ignoring the rules text of obstacles themselves, but they still overlap and move through them, so Stunned Pilot still triggers. My head is tired though so maybe ask someone else to confirm. ;) may feel like the weakest option, and often it is, but there are some situations where it's a lot meaner. It triggers after every action (except repairing itself) so ships that like to link actions, get free actions (like Full Throttle or Fine-Tuned, getting Coordinated, etc), or use Passive Sensors will be quite a bit more affected by it. The free action after a maneuver could stress them, stopping their normal action. The action of Advanced Sensors, Supernatural Reflexes, etc could stress them unexpectedly before their maneuver. The first action before a linked action could stress them, preventing the followup action (which they may have really needed). But with all that said, it's easy to fix with an action if they really care (which does affect them, but on their terms), and it only has a 50% chance to proc per action, so some ships will not care much at all. So... which crit you want depends heavily on who you're facing, what they tend to do, and battlefield conditions like obstacle density. I hope that helps!